1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a meter, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a meter which are operable during the updating of an operating program and firmware.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent increase in the multifunctionality and utilization of an electronic apparatus, the electronic apparatus has been widely used in a daily life of a user.
One of the widely-used electronic apparatuses may include a meter for measuring physical amounts for electricity, gas, water and the like which are supplied to a home or a building.
In the case of the conventional meter, after the amounts of electricity, gas, water, and the like which have been supplied are measured during a predetermined time period, a meter reader reads the meter in person, and transmits data relating to physical amounts of electricity, gas, water, and the like to a central center.
However, with the development of communication technologies, such as remote wireless communication and data communication, there has been utilized an electronic meter which measures physical amounts for supplied electricity, gas, and water, and the like and transmits the measured physical amounts through wireless/wired communications.
In the case of an electronic meter, the firmware of a microprocessor is updated through a wired/wireless communication, so as to change a measuring date, a billing system, and the like. At this time, the electronic meter stops the operations of the micro processor while the firmware is being updated, and then restarts the micro processor. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is impossible to measure physical amounts of electricity, gas, water, and the like during the updating of the firmware.